


I Do

by The__Squealer



Series: I do [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: After many failed attempts at a wedding, Oliver and Felicity finally decide to elope to one of their favourite places.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for my wonderful friend Anya. It started with a photo of a wedding dress and became this. I hope you all enjoy!

 

Returning to Bali was something Oliver had wanted to do since that night in the hospital. At the time he'd wanted to take Felicity away from Star City, try and escape the pain that Damien Darhk had caused and maybe, a little selfishly escape from the burden and responsibilities of being the Green Arrow that had been feeling so heavy on his shoulders at the time. It had taken them almost two years since that night to finally come back, it was better this way. He knew they were going to enjoy themselves better without the knowledge that they had come here as an escape.

 

It was a day he hadn't expected to come so quickly. Sure, they'd tried to find time for it but every single time something had gotten in the way. Wanting something a little more special than a quick ten minutes in front of a judge at City Hall, Oliver and Felicity had brought Diggle and Thea with them, making up an excuse about the four of them needing a break. They had it all planned, the beach was picked out, Felicity had her dress, Oliver had the rings, everything was set for them to finally get married in one of their favourite places on earth.

 

They hadn't told anyone back home, nor Diggle or Thea. They had wanted to keep it a surprise, but they were also worried that if they mentioned anything about eloping someone would trying to talk them out to it or that something would come up and stop it from happening. But now, today was the day. He was dressed in his suit, tie perfectly tied, there were no nerves, something he had expected, but he simply felt calm. He knew he was making the right choice, he was about to marry the love of his life, the woman who lit his way and helped him to become a better man. It was the happiest day of his life so far and he could not wait to finally be able to call Felicity his wife.

 

Finally, he let Diggle in on what was going on, grinning as his brother laughed and told him it was about time. Together they made their way towards the beach just outside the cabin they'd been renting for the week. He'd made arrangements for everything to be set up. A board walk was in place, a gazebo looking structure was covered in flowers, lanterns would be surrounding them as the sun set behind them.

“I can't believe you two didn't tell us that this was why we were.” John laughs as they walk towards the officiant.

“We didn't want to jinx anything and we thought it'd be more fun this way.” Oliver shrugs. “We just wanted to finally get married without something getting in the way so eloping it was.”

 

Back in the cabin, Felicity was putting the final touches to her hair, an intricate bun with braids on either side, much like she'd done it for the engagement party her mother had thrown for her and Oliver years before. With Thea's help, she finished fastening her dress. The beautiful gown was long and covered in soft, subtle lace, the skirt falling to the ground, sheer material covering her back while the lace on the front kept her looking sexy yet elegant all in one.

“I can't believe you're finally marrying my brother.” Thea said excitedly, resting her chin against Felicity's shoulder. “It took you two long enough.” Felicity grinned.

“Things kept coming up, getting in the way. We figured if we wanted a wedding then we'd have to elope. So here we are.”

 

The two soon to be in laws took a little bit longer getting ready before finally it was time for them to head down to the beach. Her bouquet was simple, white frangipani flowers with fern leaves, something she'd had to have. Thea moved ahead of her, standing beside Diggle as Felicity made her way towards Oliver. They both couldn't stop grinning, happy the day had finally come. Finally in front of him, she passed her bouquet to Thea, taking each other's hands, Oliver squeezing his fiance's gently as they listened to the officiant speak.

 

Finally, the vows came, Felicity going first.

“Oliver Queen, this has taken as a while, hasn't it?” She started with a laugh. “I said once that knowing you has changed my life. And that you opened up my heart in a way that I didn't know was possible. Today that is still true. The moment you walked into my life you changed it for the better. You helped me to find a purpose. You helped me become more than I ever thought I could be. You've been the support I never thought I would find. And I can not wait to spend the rest of our lives doing amazing things together. I love you so much Oliver.” She tells him through tear filled eyes, smile never falling as he squeezes her hands once more.

 

Oliver takes a breath, taking a few moments, simply looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. “Felicity, my beautiful Felicity. The first time I saw you, I knew there was something about you, something that made me smile for the first time in so long. I knew I had to meet you. And then the first time that I met you, I knew I had to know you. Before you, I was in darkness and you brought me into the light. You have believed in me when I didn't deserve it. You helped me become the man I am today. A man who can believe that he deserves to be happy. That he deserves to be loved by someone was wonderful as you. Loving you, being with you is the best part of my life. You are my always and I can not wait to be yours.”

 

With a few more words exchanged, finally the officiant was asking the important questions. Slipping a ring on Felicity's finger, Oliver whispered _I do,_ his smile growing into a grin. Felicity looked to the man she loved, sliding the ring onto his finger, a watery smile on her face as she said those two perfect words. And then, in a blur, they were announced husband and wife. Before the words _you may now kiss the bride_ were even said, Oliver's arms were around Felicity, kissing her deeply as her hands cupped his face. Beside them, Thea and Diggle were clapping, smiling happily because _finally_ the two idiots in love that they cared so much about were married.

 

They spent the rest of the evening dancing and laughing before escaping for the night, Oliver having booked them a new cabin a little further down the beach, carrying Felicity over the threshold, the two of them laughing as he set her down.

“So, here we are Mrs Queen.” He started, his hands gently cupping her cheeks as he kissed her.

“Finally put a ring on it Mr Smoak.” The two of them laughed before wrapping themselves up in each other's arms, kissing passionately, moving towards the bedroom to enjoy their first night together as a married couple, happier than ever to have finally said _I do._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you all liked it, please let me know what you thought.


End file.
